58,800,000 Americans have one or more types of cardiovascular disease (CVD). A need exists for patients to be able to have long term recordings of patient's ECG without burdening the patient with a large, pager-size device or to require the patient to take positive actions. This program will develop a miniature, multi-channel wireless physiological monitor transmitter that will monitor and instantaneously transmit ECG without any action by the patient. It will provide a link between the patient's heart and the physician's computer. The physician will be able to see the ECG of the patient at any time, whether the patient is in the hospital, at an extended care facility, or at home or work by using the local Ethernet within le hospital or telephone network when outside the hospital. It will also monitor the ECG on a personal digital assistant (PDA) and then synchronize the data to a personal computer for months or years if desired. This is particularly important for syncope monitoring. The patient need not push a button or telephone anyone; everything is done automatically. It will call 911 or other emergency numbers when physician programmed conditions are detected by the software, without any action by the patient.